UnBroken Promises
by BundyShoes
Summary: Eagle Eye-“I won’t disappoint you.”He meant those words when he said them.He still means them,and wants to keep his promise,but now he wonders if he broke them,now that he’s lying on the floor with blood seeping from his body onto the carpet. Jerry/Rachel


_A small Jerry/Rachel drabble/thing I randomly wrote….hope it's in character…_

* * *

He knew what he had to do. Even if it meant putting himself in danger, he had to do this. For his country…Ethan…and...--

He stopped there, unable to finish his thought as he quickly ran into the main room only to hear the band about to hit the note that would detonate the bombs. He ran to the middle of the room without thinking and jumped onto a desk, quickly pulled out his gun, and with a somber look, shot up at the ceiling.

He winced as the expected bullets rained in on his back, and as he turned from the force of them, he caught a pair of soft frightened brown eyes staring up at him from about twenty feet away. He kept his gaze on her face and watched as she struggled with the secret service agents to go towards him.

He let a small smile grace his features. The one that he gave only her, before another bout of bullets came at him and he fell backward and landed on his front.

He lay still for a few moments, before laying his head gently on the ground, feeling the pain radiate from his left arm, which was probably broken, and the places in his body that had bullets lodged in them. He couldn't even pinpoint the exact points where they were, but he just knew it _hurt_.

He began trying to distract himself from the pain, and thought of how he got here. He thought of Ethan, and his father, and how disappointed his parents had been in him his whole life. He thought of how badly his school years went, all the way through college. How he dropped out, and moved to Alaska and worked at the _Copy Cabana_. How when he heard about his twin brother's death he didn't feel anything until he was actually standing in front of his coffin, face to face with his brother (_an exact replica of himself_), cold, still, and dead; and how something lodged in his throat and he felt the need to breakdown, but held it in, since all the people around him would only look at him in pity, and he'd be damned if people would pity him even now.

He thought of how that stupid bitch of a computer woman forced him to do all these things to rip him from his 'peaceful' life and become a terrorist in the eyes of the nation. How out of _all the people in the country_, it had to be his _twin_ brother that had to stand in her way, causing her to kill him then come after Jerry, since they were, after all, _the exact same_.

Then he realized that instead of distracting himself from pain, he was just bringing up more. Before he realized that there _was_ something good that came from this whole ARIIA business.

He met Rachel Holloman.

When ARIIA told him to jump in that car, he had no idea what would happen to him. Then he came face to face with _her_, and thinking it was the computer woman, jumped to conclusions and started yelling at her. Of course, he wasn't the only one guilty of that. She did yell at him too.

After that, they were forced on this stupid, dangerous journey that neither of them wanted to participate in. She was forced because ARIIA had tabs on her son, Sam, and during the entire thing she stayed worried about him, like the caring mother she was, even if she believed otherwise.

At the beginning they were always yelling at each other, blaming each other for the situation they were in. But after a few incidents, such as seeing a man be burnt to a crisp in front of their eyes, having to hold two officers at gun point for a stupid briefcase, having to sit in a crate while having a drug-that-hadn't-been-tested-yet run through their veins and him trying to calm her down when she started panicking.

He had learned some things about her during that moment. About her horrible marriage to that shithead Craig, about her amazing son that gave her hope, about her fears and stubbornness when he tried distracting her and she kept calling him out.

"_I won't disappoint you."_

He meant those words when he said them. He still means them, and wants to keep his promise, but now he wonders if he broke them, now that he's lying on the floor with blood seeping from his body onto the carpet. He remembers when they were in ARIIA's control room, and he finally realized he was being played by the computer, and wanting Rachel's help and support after this realization, only to turn around and see a gun in his face.

That was probably one of the scariest moments of the 'adventure' for him.

He stared at her, with the computer droning on in the background. He watched her tremble and small imperceptible tears build up in the corners of her eyes and understood. _She didn't want to do this._ And he _really did_ understand…it just still hurt that she'd pull a gun against him.

But he would help her, he wouldn't disappoint her, and he definitely understood when he pulled the gun closer, pressing it into his face, looking deep into her eyes as he told her to _pull the trigger, you'll save your son. I understand. Do it. Pull the trigger. I understand._

She didn't though. She slumped over and let go of the gun, leaving it in his possession. She gave him one of the saddest, helpless faces he had ever seen, and he decided that _that_ was one of the scariest moments during the adventure. To see his stubborn, strong, independent Rachel look so defeated. He had wanted to go to her, to put his hand on her shoulder and distract her and comfort her like he did in the crate on the plane.

But he didn't.

After that she ran away, onto the next task ARIIA gave her, and he watched her back fade from his sight, and waited for the FBI to get him. He sat in the cell, and when he wasn't banging on the sound-proof window for them to open their damn eyes and let him out so he could tell them what the hell was going on and what would happen, he would _almost_ tire out, but then her defeated eyes would flash across his mind and he would hit the glass harder and yell louder. Of only to get them to listen and let him out so he could make sure she's undefeated and that sad glint never touched her eyes again, so he wouldn't ever disappoint her again.

And now that he's seen her again, but under these horrible circumstances, he feels a little at peace, and feels the pain begin to lessen. But that might just be because of the paramedics trying to fix him. He awakens later to find out he's been unconscious for about two days.

* * *

He barely remembers when they give him and Ethan a medal for their honorable character. He remembers smiling at his dad, and getting an actual one back in return, but that's about it.

He just blocks everything out when the door opens and he sees her standing there, her hair pulled out of her face and all cleaned up. A smile is gracing her face and when her eyes settle upon him, the smile seems to broaden and light up more. But that might just be his imagination.

She seems happy and amazingly surprised when he comes for her son's birthday. _He remembered._ And after he gives his gift to Sam (Rock Band; because every kid deserves one and he knows it will annoy her, which means she's not disappointed, sad, and/or defeated, so it works for him) she calls him out on it.

"You remembered," she says, another, much shyer smile touching her mouth. And he stares at her intently, a small smile playing at the edges of his own mouth. He nods in a gesture and replies back:

"Of course."

She keeps smiling at him, before walking closer, "Thank you," she gives him a serious face before the soft smile returns. He just replies with a smile and exhales softly when she stands right in front of him now. She gives him a look that replaces the horrible defeated look, but in a good way. In a way that makes him want to treasure it. And he does.

She leans forward, and he does as well, but only a little. She turns her head to the left a little, and her lips land on his cheek. He feels warmth seep into his right cheek, and without thinking, he reaches for more warmth and turns his head to the right when she pulls away, catching her mouth with his, and just caresses them with his, letting the warmth surround him and fill him up, from his head to his toes.

He pulls away to look down at her face to see her brown eyes closed, and when they open he is greeted with happiness. They smile at each other before she lightly reaches her hands around his waist to his back, and rests her head on his shoulder, giving him a long-awaited hug.

He responds by wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on hers, his nose imbedded into the side of her hair. His right hand reaches up and threads through her hair while the other clutches her sweater in the back. He closes his eyes, and feels a peace he knows is real. And he feels content.

* * *

_THERE! I finally got that out! I've been wanting to do something for them in a while, but got sidetracked and forgot…..so here this is and I'm proud of it! :D_

_There should be more stuff for these two!! Dx Why isn't there?!_


End file.
